Star Trek - TNG: Time, is of the Essence II
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Years of searching for the truth behind why she had thrown forwards in time, over 350 years has finally come to end for Dr. H. Weston, with the revelation of one of Starfleet's most Classified secrets about to revealed. Part Two of Three.
1. Chapter 1

My name, is Doctor Hannah Weston. I am one of the few humans within the Federation to hold a position at the Vulcan University, in an unusual field of study, Temporal Relocation Events. Time Travel and it's effects on a person. What I am about to say, is considered by the United Federation of Planets, and Starfleet Command Headquarters as highly classified.

I was born on the Earth date of December 31, 1999 mere moments before the dawn of the new millennium, the twenty-first century. My biological parents, where once considered as high level diplomats for the United Kingdom of Great Britain. At the age of seven years old, I was dispatched by my parents to a boarding school for girls, where I would spend the next five years living and learning under the tutelage of the Catholic Church. In the years which had followed, I had seen and heard less and less from my own parents, to the point where I had not seen them in years. I was abandoned by my parents to live at the school. One night, I left the safety of the school to confront my parents as to why I had been left, why I had not seen them in many a year. What I saw, when I arrived at what was once my home? Horrified me to the very core of my being. I had been pushed aside by my parents in favour of a new family, I had two much younger brothers whom I had never met.

Angered, I ran as fast and as far as I could. I could never had imagined how far my run would take me. After falling unconscious for what I had later learned as almost an entire day, I awoke in a strange room. A room that at the time? I could never begin to understand. Somehow, I had been thrown not only forwards in time, close to three hundred and fifty years, but across the galaxy and onboard of a space vessel, named Stargazer. It was there that I met the two people whom would help me to reshape my life into what it has become today. A man named Jean-Luc Picard, the commanding officer of the vessel named Stargazer and the young female security officer, whom would later become my own Adoptive mother, Sevar Alison Connor.

No one, not even myself had known how or why I had found myself onboard of that ship, in the distant future. Within the following year, I was shipped back to Earth. After months of continuous questioning by the authority known as Starfleet Command? I was finally placed into foster care with a human family close to the headquarters of Starfleet Command. It wasn't all that bad, when I look back on that first year? Although I was terrified of everyone and everything in my new reality, I was treated fairly by the family, even though they where clearly as afraid of myself as I was of them and everything around me at the time.

Something inside of me, felt different though. I couldn't explain it in words? I just felt different from what I was before I had found myself onboard of that vessel. At first? I had rejected the retraining in the modern day technologies by my Foster parents whom had held the appropriate security clearance to know of my past. Although I had found myself at ease with my foster mother, the then Starfleet Captain Erica Simons. It was less than twelve months after I had arrived in this century, when I had finally begun to accept my new reality, after constantly rejecting everything and almost everyone around me. For the second time in my three hundred and fifty years life? I ran away from where I had lived, I guess I couldn't run that far as I was quickly found by the one whom would later become my legal guardian, my adoptive mother, Sevar.

I was sat on a bench actually, just looking out towards the large Starfleet Command Headquarters, watching the small shuttle craft vessels, silently move through the skies when I heard a voice calling out from behind me. I was almost afraid to turn around at first? But for some reason, the voice calling my name had soothed me to the point where I looked around with tears filling my eyes to see the young alien hybrid woman, Ensign Sevar Connor looking down at me with a slight smile.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble, you have caused Miss Weston?"

"Ensign Connor? I thought you where… on assignment?" I replied, as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"We've recently returned to Earth. A long story. What are you doing here, Captain Simons is worried about you?"

"I doubt that, she's afraid of me. They're all afraid of me Ensign. I can't say I blame them though. I just, I just wanted to be alone for awhile. This is the only place that I know" I said slowly, as she sat at my side.

"I'm, no longer an Ensign. I've resigned from the service, effective this morning. But, not everyone is afraid of you Hannah? Captain Simons has kept me updated on your progress while I was on assignment. You're struggling, aren't you?"

"I once told you, what happened to me, with my parents? Everyone that I have ever known and loved, abandoned me, now they're gone… turned to dust by now"

"Not everyone Hannah. Not everyone has abandoned you. I've been speaking with Simons over the past few months, and we both agree that you need help, more than she can provide for you. That's why I've resigned from Starfleet? I'm here to give you the help you need Hannah. Tomorrow morning, at 0900 hours, I will sign the paperwork, to use a term that you know… and only, with your approval of course?"

"What, what paperwork Sevar?" I asked, as I once again wiped the tears from my eyes.

"To formally adopt you of course. I am one of the few people whom are aware of your past and one of the few that you've actually shown any comfort being around"

"You, you-you want to adopt me, as your daughter? But, you're an alien"

"Hannah? I am more human, than Vulcan. If you accept, it won't be easy for the both of us, that much is certain. But you need help and a home, Hannah? I am offering you my home on the planet Vulcan"

I couldn't believe what I was being offered by the young woman whom I had only known for a year. I had spoken with Sevar, several times over the subspace channels, as much as I was permitted due to her own duties, I was given the chance to have a real family and on another world of all things. Needless to say, as much as I was afraid to live on an alien world? I accepted her amazing offer. Within a matter of a week, travelling through space on vessel bound for what would be my new home world, I took my first steps on an alien planet. Sevar, was correct when she said that it would be difficult. The gravity on the world, was slightly heavier than I had always known and the air, thinner. It took me a long time to adapt to the new planet, and for the inhabitants to adapt to myself.

I had never before seen a Vulcan, a full blooded Vulcan. I had instantly realised how Human, Sevar actually is, beyond the shallow points on her ears which to be honest? I had always thought was attractive. Her family, is both Human and Vulcan. Although they did not have the Security Clearance to know of my true past, they where informed that I was an Orphan, with a back-story in place which I had to memorise and recite on cue. I had no idea how cold and logical, Vulcans actually are. However, I was welcomed into their homes and their families as Sevar's adopted daughter. Schooling? Was a nightmare for myself at first, it was all so far beyond me that I thought I was learning a new language entirely. But, it had quickly come to me, at an impressive rate. By the age of just sixteen Earth years? I had earned a degree in the field that I had most wanted to study, the difficult subject of Time Travel, Temporal Relocation.

From the slowest student in the school, to the shining star of the University where I had studied part time, in just three years. Rumours, lies and even thorough medical examinations by medical staff from the Starfleet facility on Vulcan, is what I had been subjected too, after claims by an agency within the Federation which had hounded me since my arrival, had stated that I had been illegally, genetically enhanced, due to my extensive and ever growing intellect.

The Department of Temporal Investigations, had hounded me since my arrival. At first, all they had wanted was the impossible, answers which I did not have, no one had actually. Not long after, they began an extensive program to attempt to recruit me into their organisation. Attempts which I had rejected, not once? But eight times as I knew where my education was taking me, the one place where I could be free to study what I had wanted, Starfleet Academy. I wanted to be like the those whom had taken care of me, Jean-Luc Picard, Erica Simons and Sevar Connor. I wanted to be a Starfleet Officer.

In the years which had followed, I earned the rank of Lieutenant Junior and an appointment to a distant Outpost, in Federation space. A means to an end, actually? Erica Simons and I, had remained in close contact since I had left her home, we became close friends to the point where I had actually worked for her, as a Starfleet Officer and specialist in Time Travel. My posting, was no accident, it was what I had wanted from the moment I had signed on the line, to be a Starfleet Cadet. I was studying towards my first Doctorate in temporal mechanics. Just, two years into my career and my studies, I resigned from Starfleet service and with the assistance of an old friend, I returned to my family home on Vulcan to gain my Doctorate.

An almost, throwaway comment, by my mother Sevar? Had instantly triggered something within me, after loosing faith in my plotted course, a course which I had always wanted to know. How, had I found myself in the distant future? The answer, had always been in front of me, not behind me as I had once thought. Conversing with a new friend, Lieutenant Commander Data, the android officer from the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, the key to everything had finally been discovered. It wasn't the temporal event which I had once thought, which had changed my life? I was nothing more than the victim of something which had only just begun to be theorised, in my time of departure. I was either pulled, pushed or even fell, into a collapsing wormhole and deposited on that old Starship.

That conversation, which had reignited my passion and my new life long obsession, was almost two years ago as I write this now. In that time, I have been studying Wormhole Physics whilst teaching temporal mechanics at a local University, here on my home world of Vulcan. I have not left the planet, since the day of my return. Until now…


	2. Chapter 2

Planet: Vulcan.

Stardate: 46422.3.

Once a promising, Starfleet junior officer, before tendering her resignation to adopt and care a young girl with a most unusual background, the human-vulcan hybrid known as Sevar Alison Connor, had seemingly given up everything in her life after the adoption of the young and deeply troubled girl called Hannah Weston. In the years which had followed her adoption, the young girl had begun to display an incredible intellect, to the point of quickly becoming one of the most promising students, to have graduated from a leading Vulcan university. Almost as if disobeying the orders of her own adoptive mother, Hannah Weston had chosen to follow the path towards Starfleet Academy, where the young woman had quickly begun to thrive, whilst under the constant observation of The Department of Temporal Investigations whom had monitored the young woman since her adolescence, due to her most unusual and as many had claimed, highly classified background.

Living her life now under the same roof as her adoptive daughter, a brilliant young and highly qualified scientist in the field of temporal events, it had seemed as if Sevar had given up on the hopes of finding her life partner as she had worked tirelessly alongside of Hannah Weston in her chosen field of study. However, in the almost two years since the return of Hannah Weston and the reigniting of her own passion to discover the truth behind her own temporal relocation event, an even which had thrown the then twelve year old girl from the earth year 2012, into the current time, Sevar Connor had finally found what she had most wanted for her own life after accepting a position at Starfleet's Regional Command on Vulcan, as a civilian contractor. Her life, had seemingly fallen into place with the first meeting and eventual first date with a young Starfleet Lieutenant Junior, named Paul Seamus, a man twenty years her junior, in age.

Awakening in her own bed, with the young man sleeping at her side, a slight smile echoed over her face, a smile of content at the night behind the two. Stepping from her bed, silently, Sevar pulled a thin, silken gown around her body as she silently stepped from the bedroom, into the hallway which led into the main section of the home for her morning cup of her favourite beverage, Vulcan spiced tea, with a single droplet of Earth honey, for that specific sweet flavour. Stepping almost blindly into the living room of her family home as she yawned slightly, her vision cleared to see a two small packed bags on the floor next to the open front door. Shocked, by what she saw, Sevar walked towards the open door to see a Starfleet issue shuttlecraft parked before the home, as her daughter stepped back into the house with a large smile upon her face.

"Going somewhere Hannah?"

"Observant as ever, Sevar. I was hoping to see you, before I left. But judging by last night? I thought you might be still asleep…"

"Oh, you heard? Sorry!" Sevar replied, as she blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about? I'm glad you've found someone. I've never seen you happier. I'm, going away for, awhile Sevar"

"Going away, going where?"

Picking up one of the two bags from before Sevar, Hannah could barely contain her own excitement as she handed the bag to a Starfleet officer as she approached the door and slowly averting her eyes away from the half naked woman, stood inside of the home.

"You know that I can't tell you Sevar?"

"I know, no harm in asking, right?"

"No harm, in asking. I have to go, very soon. But do me a favour, please for the love of god, do me a favour and soundproof your bedroom or mine, while I'm gone? I haven't had a good night sleep in months"

"Of course. And sorry about that… we, get a little carried away. Speaking of which. Is there something that I can do for you, Lieutenant?"

"Um, No ma'am. Pretend I am not here…?"

"It's difficult, Lieutenant!" Sevar replied, as she blushed deeply.

"Lieutenant Carla Simons, Ma'am"

"Simons, by any chance are you…"

"The Admiral, is my Grandmother, Ma'am. We've actually met before. But you where, clothed, back then"

"I just got out of bed… Well, can I have a moment with my daughter, Lieutenant?"

"Yes Ma'am. Doctor? Our time is short, we have to leave soon…"

"A few minutes, Carla?"

Watching the Starfleet Lieutenant, walk away from the home, towards the shuttlecraft, Sevar slowly turned her attention back towards her adopted daughter, whom seemed to almost bounce with excitement as she looked towards her mother.

"Sorry about that? I'm glad I caught you before I left. Didn't seem right to leave a note"

"That's Erica? Wow!"

"Yeah, damned cute, isn't she? Don't look at me like that Mom, please?"

"I'm saying nothing Hannah!"

"You know? I never thought that I would find happiness after I was found on the Stargazer? But, you made me feel like I belong here, I love you mom and you are my _Mom_"

"Do you have any idea, how long I have waited to hear you say that?" Sevar replied, with tears forming in her eyes.

"I do. And I mean it! You know that I once hated Paul, right? He's half your age and younger than I am. Not that way! He's good for you, I've never seen you happier"

"Hannah, what's wrong? What's going on with you?"

"Just, listen to me? I don't know how long I'll be gone for. Another research project, but off-world this time. I honestly can't tell you what it's about, I may not even be able to contact you for awhile, I won't know until I arrive"

"So, you're leaving? And that's it?" Sevar replied, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Think of it this way? You guys can be as loud as you want while I'm gone… don't cry please?" Hannah replied, as she hugged Sevar tightly. "I'll be back, I promise you that. Just do me one more favour, you're happy with Paul. Ask him to marry you Sevar? I guarantee you, he will accept"

"I'm going to miss you, you know that, right?"

'_Doctor? We have to leave if we are to make our rendezvous…_' Called out Lieutenant Simons, from outside of the family home.

"I know Carla, I'm coming. Be happy Mom, I'll see you soon enough…"

Born to a human father and vulcan mother, Sevar Alison Connor, was unlike any other human-vulcan hybrid, as her biology and appearance had been primarily human with the exception of small point on the tips of her ears as a display of her vulcan mother. Even with vulcan mental disciplines which had been taught for multiple generations, the inability to control her emotions had rendered the forty-four year old woman as nothing more than having the emotional control of the average human. Having spent the past fifteen years raising the young orphaned girl as her own daughter, a far deeper connection had grown between the two than either had imagined possible. A true mother and daughter relationship, which Hannah had seemingly never experienced with her own biological mother. Watching her daughter leave their family home, for an unknown research project, for an unknown length of time? Her emotions once again flooded to the surface, emotions which had once been present when the then young woman, left their family home for Earth and Starfleet Academy training. However, this time it was different as communications between the two, may not even be possible due to the unknown nature of her assignment. Standing tall and proud as the shuttlecraft lifted off from the front lawn of the home, turn on it's axis smoothly before climbing effortlessly into the skies above their home. Sevar finally closed the door before her emotions fully overtook her, as she collapsed onto the floor before the door, crying.

"Sevar, honey. What's wrong?" Called out a concerned male voice, as she turned to see Paul Seamus walking towards her quickly.

"She's, she's gone. I, I don't know when she'll be back Paul"

"Who, Hannah? What are you talking about? Where has she gone, why?" Sevar wept, as she stood, stepped towards the half naked man and wrapped her arms around him, instantly.

"She wouldn't tell me, she couldn't tell me? She doesn't know for how long or if she can even call me. You can find out Paul, you can find out because, you're a Starfleet officer. You can do that?"

"Sevar, if it's classified, then it could be beyond my clearance level. You know that. But I guess there is not harm in asking around. What about, what about Admiral Simons? If anyone knows where Hannah is going, it would be her"

"I doubt, I doubt that Erica would even tell me. But I think I know someone, who might! I need to clean up first"

_Captain's Personal Log._

_Stardate: 46433.6._

_The Enterprise has been holding position awaiting the arrival of the USS Hood, for three hours for the transfer of an Old Friend…_

The famous name of the starship, had been synonymous with Starfleet Command since the earliest days of humanity's first deep space exploration missions, a name which had been proudly displayed on the hull of six starships throughout the history of Starfleet and the Federation, the name _Enterprise_. Proudly baring the name and registration number of the second vessel to bare the name, Starfleet's proud legacy vessel with the legacy registration _Delta_. Faithfully served the United Federation of Planets since her launch, less than ten years ago. A ship which had seemingly been at the front lines of technology, exploration and often the most dangerous situations known to the Federation, not unlike her namesakes of the previous century. Commanded by one the most highly respected officers in the fleet, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his loyal crew which had been considered as the very role model of what a starship commander and crew should be in the twenty-fourth century, the very ship and crew are destined to go down in history as legends of the Federation, not unlike the prior vessels named _Enterprise_ and their crew.

For the tall and highly respected First Officer of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, it had felt as if history had repeated itself once the news of one person boarding the starship, a single human female whom had once made his professional life an almost living hell, for just two short weeks before the officer had left for another vessel, whilst on her way back to her home world, Vulcan. Once clarification had been given by the transporter operator of the visitor to the ship was finally ready to transport onboard of the ship, the commander straightened his uniform tunic, in a way which had almost emulated his own captain and close friend, as he gave the order to transport the visitor onboard. Seeing a short, humanoid figure appear in the transporter alcove, along with two small bags at her side, a deep sigh echoed from the commander as she finally materialised on the transporter platform, with a large smile upon her face.

"Doctor Hannah Weston. Welcome aboard the Enterprise, once again"

"Thank you, Commander Riker. It's, good to be back, if only for a short time, once again?"

"Captain Picard, has requested that you speak with him, once you are settled in"

"Of course. How are you commander? You look good sir. I've been following your career? Very impressive" Hannah replied, as she stepped down from the platform, to shake the much taller, man's hand.

"Crewman, please escort the Doctor to her quarters? I am needed elsewhere"

"Aye Sir!" Called out the young male enlisted officer.

"Commander Riker? If you have the time, sometime? I would like to speak with you, in private? I feel that I still owe you an explanation for the way that I had acted, the last time I was here"

"If, I have the time. Doctor Weston"

Stepping from the transporter room, without a single courtesy towards the visitor, the Commander disappeared into the ship, leaving the Doctor stood with a slight smile upon her face, as the transporter operator stood with his eyes wide open, almost in shock at what he saw with his own eyes, between the First Officer and the woman, half his size.

"I suppose, I disserved that? Don't look so shocked Crewman, Riker and I, have something of a bad history"

"Commander Riker, is well known amongst the crew, Ma'am"

"Not that way crewman, definitely not that way! So, my quarters? Lead the way… sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Wallace, Andy Wallace"

Stepping through the more than familiar corridors towards the nearest turbo lift, many of the crew whom had served onboard of the starship since her launch, had recognised the Doctor as the two passed them by, some had greeted her by name and with surprise in their voices, whilst other simply looked shocked and amused at her presence only to speak in whispers once the two had passed them by.

"If you don't mind me asking Ma'am. You where once assigned to Enterprise?"

"For a short time, yes. Two weeks actually. I was making my way back home, I was lucky to hitch a ride for that time before transferring to another vessel"

"And the Old Man, allowed that?" He said with surprise, as they entered the turbo lift car and the doors closed before them, before he called out the correct destination to the computer.

"Jean-Luc, is a very old friend. And I wouldn't let him hear you call him that? The last person that did, well… he was reassigned to a Moon Shuttle, and not the good route, either"

"Oh, that one. Sorry, Doctor"

"I'll let it go, this time. How long have you served onboard of this ship, crewman?"

"I came onboard, after the Borg crisis…" He replied slowly, cautiously.

"Oh, that one. I heard about it, we all did. Can I ask, how is Jean-Luc dealing with that? With what happened?"

"I don't really know the Captain that much? But, I think he is finally getting past it. How long have you know him?"

"Going on fifteen years now…"

A short walk from the turbo lift, to the assigned guest quarters on the outer rim of the primary hull, the saucer section, as Hannah continued to recite from memory, the cover story of her meeting with the Captain, not in great detail as had been several times with other, but a simple tale of the Captain saving her life when she was a child. An almost look of pride in the Crewman's face had clearly been seen, as the two stopped at the assigned door.

"These are your assigned quarters, Doctor. Since you know a the ship and how to use the system? There is no need to explain further"

"I guess not. Well, thank you Crewman Wallace. I believe that I can handle it from here" Hannah called out, as the doors to her assigned quarters opened instantly.

"Of course, Doctor. Um, this maybe a little bit forward as we have just met? But, I get off duty in two hours, would you like to meet up later in Ten Forward for a drink later?"

"Wow, Wallace. Don't waste any time, do you?"

"Sorry Doctor, I just thought that…"

"It's okay Andy, really. It has… taken me awhile to get out here, I could use some sleep actually. But I guess that my evening is filled, since Jean-Luc has asked to speak with me. Some, other time?"

"Of course. Some other time, it is then. Good day Doctor"

A slight smile, echoed over her face as she stepped into the large guest quarters onboard of the ship as she looked around the décor of her assigned quarters.

"Wow, he really doesn't waste any time. Oh wow!" Hannah called out, as she took a deep inwards breath. "What the hell, is that smell, is something dead in here?"

Showering quickly in the quarters with a somewhat, pungent and unidentifiable odour, Doctor Hannah Weston, pulled on her standard attire which she had always worn during her daily routine on Vulcan. Open toe, black sandals of ancient Earth design which had been replicated back home on Vulcan to match her own personal style, tight black shorts and green t-shirt baring a small logo on the left breast of the shirt, before she tied her short, strawberry blonde hair into a small tail behind her head. A deep breath inwards after changing in the only room which had not held the unusual and powerful odour, Hannah quickly ran towards the door which led to the interior of the ship, before composing herself as she stepped into the corridor to slowly exhale.

The unusual clothing of the visitor to the Enterprise, caught the attention of many of the crew of the ship as she walked towards the turbo lift, to call out her destination, the ship's primary bridge on deck one. Gracefully and effortlessly moving through the network of elevator tubes both upwards and diagonally, several times before the doors slide open to reveal the large bridge of the ship. She slowly stepped inside to look around at the bridge for the first time in two years, with a large smile upon her face as she saw several people, stood at the same stations as they had, two years prior. Seeing the Captain, sat at his seat along, Hannah slowly walked towards the man she had known for many years with a large smile upon her face.

"Captain? You asked to see me"

"Doctor Weston, welcome back"

"Thank you, Sir. It's good to be back. I see that things, haven't changed much?"

"Number One, you have the bridge. Doctor, would you join me in my Ready-Room?"

"Of course sir. Data, Worf… a pleasure as always"

Following the captain into his personal on duty office, to the left of the bridge, a slight smile echoed over her face as she nodded to Commander Riker, whom simply sat with a smile upon his face as the two disappeared behind the closing doors of the ready room. As the captain stepped towards his personal replicator in the ready room and called out his order for his own favourite blend of tea, a second order had been called out, which had made the visitor to his ship smile slightly.

"Tea, Earl Grey, Hot. Coffee, Columbian blend Gamma-Four, single sweet, no cream, hot"

"You, remember that? Sevar can't stand the taste…" Doctor Weston said with a smile, as he handed her the hot cup of coffee.

"Are you aware that you have somewhat, pungent odour, Hannah?"

"Really? Damn, I thought I washed that smell off. It's those quarters, they smell like something is dead in there…"

"Commander Riker?" Picard said, with a grin.

"Commander Riker. If he wants a war like this, tell him that it's on. I know more than he can imagine, trust me on that! What happened in there…"

"The, quarters had previously been occupied by an Icaria delegation. Unfortunately, they have a somewhat, pungent odour which our engineers can not seem to remove"

"I've noticed. Have you thought about cracking a window open or even venting the entire room into space?"

"Interesting idea, I will pass that on Mister La Forge. The reason why I have asked to speak with you Hannah. Your, mother… has made six calls in the past two days"

"I can't tell her, where I'm going Jean-Luc. I assume that she has been pestering you about what I am going?"

"She has and I told her the truth. That I know nothing about your assignment"

"Good, keep it that way. The less everyone knows, the better Jean-Luc. Again, trust me on that one. I wish, I had the clearance to tell you, you've been like a father to me over the years. And from me? That says a hell of a lot, after what my parents did to me. I guess, that I should give you, your orders from Command"

"That Doctor Weston, would be preferable, at this time. Why is the USS Hood, still along side?"

Slowly pacing the small room, as she clenched her fist loosely before rubbed her right thumb against her index finger, Doctor Hannah Weston whispered to herself as she paced the room between sips from the coffee in her left hand, an almost nervous habit she had developed over the years since her arrival in the twenty-forth century, a nervous and calming habit to herself.

"I thought it for the best that I would come here first and tell you in person, given our past history together. In twenty minutes, give or take? One of the new Runabout class shuttles will leave the USS Hood, before she continues along her course. Onboard? Is my new _Handler_. Erica Simons' granddaughter, Lieutenant Carla Simons and one other"

"One other?"

"That's another reason why I came here first old friend? She is… an Orion, relax? She won't interfere with the crew. She takes weekly injections to suppress the pheromones which can interfere with the male population. Actually? I watched her take it myself, onboard of the USS Hood"

"I see, I have heard of the suppressant. Who is she, Hannah?"

"She was born and raised on Earth, to a Human father and an Orion mother. Now, for the short duration of our stay onboard? Your crew will be informed that we are only here to… observe your crew. Myself as a Scientist, Carla as Tactical and Alara? She's an engineering specialist, dispatched from the shipyards on Mars" Doctor Weston replied, as Picard sighed deeply. "I know that look on your face Jean-Luc. It's only a cover story. As far as your crew is concerned? We're merely making a house call, whilst on our way to SB-375 and eventually the newly established, Deep Space Nine, for similar assignments…"

"Have you noticed Hannah, how we always seem to be going your way?"

"Noticed that myself, a few times actually. In three days? We'll simply go our separate ways, onboard of the Runabout. Enterprise is much faster"

"Very well Hannah. I will say this however, if your Orion interferes with my crew in any way? I will hold you, personally responsible"

"I would expect nothing less, Captain Picard. And you can relax, Alara is harmless"

Doctor Hannah Weston.

Research Journal Entry: 25484.

Status: Classified.

I hate lying to the one man in the entire universe, throughout my own past? That I have looked at, as a role model, looked at as a Parent since my so called, rebirth in this century. But, it has to happen. If I am to protect him from the knowledge of my assignment.

I have spent the past fifteen years of my new life, learning everything possible, about Time Travel and it's applications and implications on the universe. I have studied everything possible and open to me. One case file, one incident has always remained hidden from me, even with my once Starfleet Security Clearance? That one case file, has recently been made available for my viewing. I could not be more excited about what I am about to witness, with my own eyes.

Perhaps it was my own studies into Wormholes, which had forced the hand of someone at Starfleet, or my constant applications to view said files? Whatever the reason, I am going where _Few_, has gone before…


	3. Chapter 3

Fourteen Years Earlier…

Planet: Vulcan.

An adolescent child in torment, not by those around her, by the memories of her own past. Given a new lease on life by one whom had once been assigned to protect the terrified girl from everyone and everything around her, including herself, the challenge of becoming something far greater than what she had been destined to become. Lay down before the child, only to be grasped with both hands willingly. Adopted by a recently resigned, Starfleet Ensign and taken to a world far from the planet of her birth to live out her life and learn under the ever watchful eye of Starfleet Command. Few could have imagined what would soon enough follow, a thirst for knowledge along with an ability to learn at a rate which had rarely been seen before.

Stepping into what would be her new home, on an alien world for the first time, her eyes instantly ran around the living room of the home, as she slowly stepped forwards towards a gathering of both humans and vulcans, she had never before seen, yet had been informed of their presence in what would be, her new home and her new family. Seeing the almost cold face of the vulcans before her, her hand instantly slipped into the hand of the former Starfleet officer whom had adopted her, as she stepped backwards, behind the woman to hide in fear.

"Who are they, Sevar?"

"My family, your new family, Hannah? And they are eager to meet you"

"Please can I just, go to my room?" Hannah Weston begged, with tears in her eyes.

"So, Human!" Called out a Vulcan female, as she stood before Sevar.

"Mother? Hannah, has been through a lot. She's afraid. Just, give her time"

"Fear, is an emotion. It is not logical"

"I'm not getting into this mother, not now. She is human, and she is afraid. Deal with it!"

"You, my daughter? Are not Logical…"

Stepping slowly, from behind her protector. Hannah looked upwards towards the tall and attractive mother of her newly adopted parent, with an almost cold look within her eyes. Had the elder Vulcan woman, been human, a chill would have certainly ran down her spine as the young girl spoke.

"Logic? Logic. Is it logical, for a parent to abandon their own daughter, in favour of children which had not yet been born? Is it logical, for a mother to push away her own daughter, simply because she does not conform to her expectations? Answer that question"

"Hannah?" Sevar called out, in shock.

"Fascinating…" Whispered Sevar's mother. "My name, is Savel. Mother, of Sevar…"

"Sevar…?" Called out her father, as he stepped forwards with a smile, to greet the new arrival into their family. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Sorry Dad, I was getting to that. Hannah, this is my father. Michael Connor, Dad? Hannah Weston, I guess that she is my daughter now"

"And that makes you, my granddaughter then?"

"Um, yeah. Why is it so hard to breathe here? Everything feels heavy. Is that normal?"

"I've been here for so long, I have adjusted. The gravity on Vulcan, is a little higher and the air is slightly thinner. You're young, you'll adapt. Until then? I'll have a gravity grid, installed into this house by tomorrow afternoon, and make the air a little thicker to make things easier on you"

"You'd do that, for me?" Hannah called out, with a large smile.

"Of course, you're family now"

"Thank you. It's not that bad actually, I can cope. At least, I'll get stronger in this gravity, right? Can I ask, something… please?"

"Hannah, you can ask anything of us now. We're a family. All of us, right mother?" Sevar called out, instantly.

"Yes. We are, a family!"

"Can I, can I see my room? I haven't had my own room for as long as I can remember…"

"If it's okay with your Mother…" Michael Connor said, slowly. "… I'd like to show you?"

"Please? Is it okay Sevar?"

"Go ahead. I'll be along shortly"

A simple smile, towards her newly adopted daughter had caught the attention of the ever stoically vulcan mother, as Hannah stepped to the side of Sevar's own father with a slight smile, a smile which had hidden her own fears of those around her, as she walked with the only Human in the home away from the group.

"I know what you're going to say mother? Save your breath!"

"Yet, it must be said, my Daughter. Is this a need for you, to attach yourself to your Human side?"

"By adopting Hannah? Look, Mother… Mom? That girl, needs help. More than you know, more than I can ever say. I saw the look in your eyes, when she challenged you? You where afraid of her"

"Fear is…"

"Not logical, I know. But you felt something that you have never experienced before, fear. Don't shut me down Mom. I know that it's not the way that you wanted me to have a child. She's Human, as am I…"

"What, are you stating, my Daughter?"

"I know about my obligations to our family. But, I'm not all Vulcan, I'm more Human. S'Lon and I, can not be as you had planned, not now. I am a parent now, I have a daughter. You can either help me or walk away, and you will never be welcome in my home. The choice, is your own mother"

"You have changed, my daughter…" Replied Savel, slowly with a hint of pride behind her eyes. "… I must admit, I had not believed that you are capable of such an alteration. As your father would say? I am, impressed"

"That girl, needs help Mom. And I can think of no one better, than yourself and Dad. You're a Scientist, he's a Teacher. I'm just asking for your help, and the help of everyone in this room. Not for me? But for that human girl in the back room. Your granddaughter, your niece, your cousin… my daughter" Sevar called out, as she looked into the eyes of those in the room before herself.

"Logic, would dictate that…"

"Mom please, this is as logical as I am?"

"What your mother is trying to say, Sevar…" Replied a human male, from the rear of the room as he stepped through the gathered crowd. "… And badly failing at, by the way. This is an enormous responsibility for you, no one in this room? Thought you had it in you, to do something like this. But listen, just listen for a moment?"

"Is that, is that Hannah, laughing?" Sevar whispered, with a large smile and tears forming in her eyes.

"That's laughter. Don't move, Sevar. Please, just stay where you are and listen for a moment"

"Uncle Bill? I've never heard her laugh before… and I have tried. So many times?"

"Mike, always had a way of making people laugh. Now, straighten your back, wipe your eyes and step into that room, with a smile. We'll all be here, when you come out. _Everyone_, Savel…"

"My daughter? We, will all be present. Now go and be with your father and… our granddaughter"

In the weeks which had followed her arrival and introduction to what would be, her new family. Hannah Weston had quickly accepted her new existence and life on the planet Vulcan. Spending the majority of her time at the side of her adopted mother along with her own parents and extended family, her life had seemingly fallen into place, and for the first time in her life she had begun to fully engross herself into her studies of her new reality and her new home planet. Observing the child, the parents of Sevar Connor had very quickly noticed the lack of basic knowledge of the time and its basic technologies, like the simplest things such as computers and replicator systems. Finally choosing to confront his own daughter as to the lack of knowledge of the one whom had been brought into his family as his granddaughter, Michael Connor could not have begun to imagine the dark truth behind the past of the girl in which he had spent as much of his time with, as possible.

"Sevar, you're dodging my questions, once again. No more secrets, who is Hannah?"

"My daughter, Dad? That's all you need to know. The less you know, the better. Please understand this?"

"Sevar? She doesn't know anything about our systems, not even about Starfleet nor the Federation. You brought her into our family, into our lives now I need to know the truth. Who, or what is she?"

"She is Human, Dad. Orphaned a little over a year ago. When I was on the Stargazer, we found her, terrified, would barely speak? I found a way to get through to her, to the point where she wouldn't leave my side for a week, until we sent her back to Earth. She was placed into Foster Care. When I resigned from the fleet? I got permission to legally adopt her, the rest you know" Sevar replied, almost as if reciting a story.

"Don't take me for an idiot, Sevar? I can tell when someone is reading from pages"

"I can't tell you the whole truth Dad, but she isn't dangerous, if that's what you're afraid of? She's just lost and needs a family. I said that I needed your help in teaching her, that much is certain. What I can tell you, is that Hannah was once abandoned by her own biological parents, a long time ago. Since then? She's had to struggle to survive. I've seen the way she is when you're around Dad? To her, you are her grandfather. If anyone can teach her dad, it's you!"

"Alright Sevar, I'll help. But I want a deal, one day? You'll tell me the truth, before Hannah does"

"Only, if I can, Dad. Only if I can"

Days and weeks, became months as very quickly, the young Hannah Weston's intellect had begun to grow at an astonishing rate, to the point of enrolment in a Vulcan School, close to her family home. Having adapted to the atmospheric pressure and the slightly higher gravitational field of the planet, along with the new level of technologies which she had been exposed to, since her arrival and instruction by her new family, rumours of illegal genetic alterations had begun to surface, to the point of an investigation being launched into the family unit as Hannah had become subject to medical testing, at the nearby Regional Command, of the Starfleet Medical. An investigation which had abruptly ended, at the intervention of someone inside of the Starfleet Command Headquarters.

Perhaps it had been an almost throwback to her former life, in the twenty-first century, or merely a way to cope with her new life? Hannah Weston had taken to the hobby of sketching and later painting an unusual landscape, which she had never before seen. A landscape which had neither existed in the Federation database.

Present Day.

USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D.

Ten Forward Bar.

Seemingly more comfortable in the central hub of the gallant starship, than her last visit, Doctor Weston sat with her back to the large windows of the vessel, merely observing the off-duty crew as the went about their own business. Sipping slowly from a glass of Vulcan spiced tea, with a drop of honey, her own mother's favourite drink which, until recent days she had not developed a taste for, Hannah smiled to herself at the sight of the Android officer and as she had listed him, a close friend, walking towards her.

"Doctor, may I take a seat?"

"Of course Data. You're always welcome at any table I sit at. Sorry, I haven't had a chance to speak with you, since I arrived. Busy-busy, as always"

"Of course. Captain Picard, has informed me of your… assignment"

"Ah the dreaded, efficiency expert routine?" Hannah replied, with a slight smile. "Never an assignment to make friends with, is it sir"

"I… believe not, Doctor. I believe that you may wish to know, the odour has been removed from your quarters. Commander La Forge, sends his apologies"

"No need, Riker's idea of a practical joke. But, thank Geordie for me, anyway. I hope that my two companions aren't in the way?"

"The reason I am here, your… companions. An interesting choice, Doctor?"

"I hadn't seen Carla since I left Earth for Vulcan, I was surprised to see her again actually. Didn't even know she was in Starfleet actually. But, she's not why you're here, is she? It's Alara. What's she done, Data?"

"It is the somewhat delicate matter, of her attire"

"Ah! I've had this same conversation with the Captain of the Hood, not long ago. Alara, uses an injection, to suppress her pheromones? But, she is half Orion on her mother's side. She's tall and very attractive, I guess sometimes she forgets. I'll speak with her, get her to wear more clothing"

"Thank you, Doctor. I will leave you to your drink"

"Wait, Data?" Hannah called out, as the Android stood from his seat. "I heard that you where the one that got through to Jean-Luc, after he was captured? I never got the chance to thank you, he's family to me"

"You are, welcome. Doctor Weston"

Doctor Hannah Weston.

Research Journal Entry: 25485.

Status: Classified.

I have finally said goodbye to the USS Enterprise and her crew, and now? We are on our way towards our destination. The problem is that we have to wait until the Enterprise is beyond sensor range, before we altered our course to one of the most heavily guarded secrets in the history of Starfleet and the Federation.

I know, almost everything there is to know about Time Travel, from the reports of past Starfleet encounters with the phenomena, I know of it's dangers and it's would be applications for study of the past and present of the universe. From one of the first encounters with time travel, the first Starfleet ship named Enterprise in the twenty-second century, to the latest incident, three years ago with the USS Mayfair. My security clearance with Starfleet, was once that high, I could access anything related to the subject, well? Almost anything. One file, had always remained Redacted and beyond my viewing. Before I left Vulcan? I had finally been given the clearance to view a fraction of the file and what I saw, sent shivers up and down my spine, several times actually.

Officially, the world does not exist on any starchart whatsoever, regardless of military affiliation. Cutting through all of the proverbial Red-Tape, I was finally given access, if limited? To something that Starfleet Command Headquarters has kept locked away, for one hundred years. Locked away in a deep, dark vault which few had even known existed.

There is no image of the world, nothing beyond a highly classified report as written, by hand? By one Starfleet officer. Captain James Tiberius Kirk, of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701, one hundred years ago. A report with a warning never to approach that world. I now, have the clearance to enter that system, under the watchful eye of Carla Simons, my new handler and Alara. Their own personal assignment is to keep me on the path, because someone at Starfleet Command HQ believes that once I see what is on that hidden world? I may not, leave.

I am finally going to _Gateway._ I have been granted an audience with the ancient artefact and being known as _Guardian_.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the most closely guarded secrets in the history of the United Federation of Planets, was about to stand before _The_ most closely guarded secret on a distant and hidden world, protected by Federation Laws and a highly sophisticated planetary defence grid. Over the century since the initial discovery of the ancient artefact, a large facility had been constructed around the oddly shaped, oval structure. A facility hidden behind one of the most sophisticated holographic grids known to exist anywhere in the known galaxy.

What had once been said about the feeling of nervousness, was that one had '_Butterflies, in your Stomach_', what had actually been felt by Doctor Hannah Weston, as she stepped from the Runabout, onto the deck of the large facility, felt more like hot knives moving around inside of her stomach, her body shook as her palms had begun to sweat. Nervously stepping towards what had appeared to be a Human male, as he walked towards her, Doctor Weston nervously wiped her palms on her trouser legs as he stopped before her, extended his hand shake her own, as he introduced himself.

"Doctor Hannah Weston. I am Doctor Tolian Shar, project leader. Your orders have been authenticated and accepted. Welcome to Project Gateway"

"Th-Thank you, Doctor Shar. You have no idea how nervous I am, about being here Sir?"

"Actually? I do, your classified file is known to me. I've been studying the Guardian, since his discovery, one hundred years ago…"

"One hundred years, the file was right, you're an El-Aurian?"

"Guilty, as charged I'm afraid. I know that you are eager for answers Doctor? But first, you must be made aware of our security protocols. I'm certain that of all people, you will understand?"

"Yes Sir, I do understand. Allow me to introduce my handler Lieutenant Carla Simons…"

"A pleasure, Lieutenant"

"Alara Saint-Clair. She will assist me with my research"

"Miss Saint-Clair, also a pleasure. If you will please follow me Ladies to decontamination? Appropriate attire, is awaiting you and you must also relinquish any technologies which is not from this facility"

"Doctor? As an Orion female, require a weekly injection of a suppressant…"

"I have been made more than aware of each of your, medical requirements. The suppressant has already been created, prior to your arrival"

Doctor Hannah Weston.

Research Journal Entry: 25489.

Status: Classified.

I've finally made it to the place where I believe that I will finally get the answers of which I have been searching for, for my entire adult life. Damned it? I had a whole speech set up from the moment I had read a segment of the original hand written file. I know that this system is under one of the strictest of quarantines, similar to Starfleet General Order Number Seven, which prohibits any vessel entering the Talos Star System. Luckily for myself and my team? We have been granted permission to enter this system and to assist with vital research.

I must admit? I am pleasantly surprised at the level of technology in this old facility, which is at the very cutting edge of Federation Technology, perhaps even a decade ahead of what is already out there. No doubt that much of it? Came from here. What I'm not too happy about however? Is the clothing that we have been given to wear during our stay on this most remarkable of worlds. Since I am shorter than those at the facility? I'm practically wearing a child sized outfit, which is a little embarrassing to say the least. I just hope that Sevar, doesn't find out about this, I'll never live it down.

Granted quarters inside of the large facility, which had almost appeared as if Starfleet had once taken a section of an old K-type outpost for relocation to the surface of the hidden world, as the basis of the research facility. The inside of the facility, had been listed as beyond state-of-the-art by the small research team of just eight males and females. Having instituted a uniform dress-code in the facility, all researchers present, wore an identical black jumpsuit, similar in style to those worn during the twenty-third century Starfleet officers, which had also included a coloured undershirt, denoting their specialist department. Listed as guests at the facility, or temporary transfers to the research team, Hannah Weston, Carla Simons and Alara Saint-Clair wore the coloured undershirt of a temporarily assigned officers coloured pale green. Having been issued with not only the appropriate attire but equipment to utilise during their stay, the three new members of the team had been issued guest quarters, deep inside of the facility and as far away from the structure known as '_Guardian_' as possible, until it had been deemed the three where ready to begin their own investigation into the artefact. Issued everything which had been listed as vital to her own research, Doctor Hannah Weston had barely moved from her assigned quarters for forty hours, whilst continuing to read the extensive research notes on the mysterious artefact, of which she had to see with her own eyes, either in person or even an image.

Sat on the floor of her quarters, with computer tablets and hand written notes arranged around herself in a way which she could access the information at will, her mind ran wild with ideas and possibilities of what the mysterious artefact was, how it had been created, and why. Hearing the chime to the door of her quarters ring once, without taking her eyes off of a single piece of research, she called out for her visitor to enter her quarters.

"Doctor Weston, I was told that you wanted to speak with me?"

"Doctor Shar, thank you for coming sir. This research, is beyond anything I'd imagined. The applications of this? Is truly astonishing"

"We are aware of the possibilities. Is there a reason why you have asked to speak with me, I am very busy?"

"Yes, there is actually. You told me that you're aware of my file and my origins, then you are aware that I am one of the leading experts on Time Travel, it's applications and it's dangers. I'm sounding off, for a moment so bare with me. Since I was granted access to this, dangerous field of study? Only one file had been hidden from me, last week? I was given a sneak peak at the file, but nothing since. It's not here in these files. So where is it Doctor?" Hannah asked politely, as she continued to search through her limited database.

"It was, deemed unnecessary for your own research, Doctor Weston. I am sorry"

"It says here, no… here…" Hannah growled, as she picked up a paper file from the floor. "… How the Artefact was discovered by James Kirk and his crew. It also says that using said Artefact? James Kirk and Commander Spock, was able to travel back in time to the earlier 1930s in order to locate Doctor McCoy and reset the timeline. But I don't see anything on this… _Guardian_, in these files. No images and no video files. Nothing! You have been researching that thing for a century, where are the video files Doctor Shar?"

"At this time, Doctor Weston? Those files are classified, to all but my research team. I know that you're considered as one of the leading experts in the field? That's the only reason why you are here, on this world…"

His eyes, continued to move around the collection of papers and computer tablets on the floor of her quarters, papers written in several different styles of handwriting, many of her own hand. Kneeling before her, with a deep sigh, he could understand her life long obsession, the need to understand something which had been beyond her reach, for so long and now less than arms reach away. Cutting his sentence short, instantly at the sight of a hand drawn sketch of a landscape, his eyes opened wide instantly as he reached down to pick up the sketch peering out from the bottom of a collection of papers and computer files.

"… What is this, where did you get this Doctor?"

"It's an old hobby, from when I was a girl. Beyond music, I sometimes draw or paint, it calms me"

"That's not what I mean. This particular landscape, where did you see this landscape, these ancient ruins?"

"That old thing? I don't know, been sketching, drawing and painting that since I was about thirteen. I have plenty, it's yours if you want it. It's not my best work, but you can have it"

"You've been drawing this, specific landscape, since you where thirteen? This changes things, entirely. Come with me Doctor. Now!"

Almost at full sprint through the facility, Hannah Weston's own physical conditioning as a result of Planet Vulcan, had permitted her short stride to remain at the side of the much taller, humanoid male as the two ran through the corridors, without saying a word other than calling for a emergency meeting of the Doctor's own team. Dropping down the almost the entire height of the facility in a turbo lift car, before stepping into a large circular shaped room, which wrapped around the elevator tube, a small team of eight humanoid looking men and women stood around a large table facing the elevator car's now closing doors, while Doctor Shar took large strides towards his team.

"Alright listen up. This is Doctor Hannah Weston, our guest. You are all aware of her file and her reasons for being here?"

"We are, Sir?" Called out a young looking, female.

"The situation, appears to have taken a more, interesting turn in this…"

Clearing the computer table of anything large enough to obscure what he was holding in his hands, a look of instant shock, resonated within each member of the team as he unrolled a large piece of paper with a hand drawn sketch of an ancient landscape.

"… We have a security breach!"

"Calm down, Sepik. We do have a breach? But in the way that you might think. Doctor Weston, has been painting this landscape for the past fifteen years. The timeframe, sound familiar to anyone?"

"It does. How is this possible?" Called out the young looking female, instantly.

"What the hell is going on, someone talk to me?" Hannah called out, with anger.

"Until fifteen years ago, the Artefact known as Guardian? Was constantly active. What we've learned? Was amazing, until fifteen years ago when he simply shut down. No activity, nothing for fourteen months until he reactivated, without warning"

"Fifteen years ago? What does this have to do with me, Doctor Shar?"

"As I said? I have studied your classified files, at great length. The timing, corresponds with your arrival, in the twenty-fourth century, give or take a week or a month. Weston, these drawings of yours, when did you start to make them?"

"Shortly after I moved to Vulcan. Why, is that important?"

"Actually Doctor? It is…" Called out the young looking woman, as she stepped around the table to her side. "That was, fourteen months after you where found on the Stargazer am I right?"

"More or less. Wait, are you saying that I am here, because the Guardian, brought me here?" Hannah called out, with laughter. "That's not possible. From what I've read? Those whom use the Artefact, return to this exact world. And only, after using said device to travel into the past"

"Twenty years ago, when I was a research assistant to my father?" Whispered the young looking woman. "We where experimenting with slowing the rate of the Guardian's displays, along with a new interface to this very facility. It took almost five years to complete…"

"However, there was a power-surge within the Guardian's internal systems and shortly afterwards, he shut down"

Doctor Hannah Weston's face, instantly turned pale, as if all blood from her face had simply vanished in a heartbeat. Her eyes, moving around the room, scanning each of the people stood before her, before returning to the tall, blonde humanoid female before her as anger began to grow as her face instantly turned red with anger as she grabbed the woman's black and gold coloured clothing.

"_YOU_, Did this to me?"

"We had no idea, what we where doing. Now let me go, and I will tell you everything that you need to know!"

"Janis! Stop, this isn't her assignment" Doctor Shar called out instantly, to his daughter.

"I think, I just got the Clearance, Shar" Hannah called out, as she pushed the woman away in anger. "I want to know everything, no more Bullshit, no more Secrets. I want to know, everything"

"Doctor Weston? Come with me, I think there is someone that you should meet"

"Janis, if you do this? I can not longer protect you. You know that?"

"I know father, then come with me? Weston is right, this is our fault. She disserves an explanation"

An accident with one of the most sophisticated pieces of equipment known to the Federation, and possibly even a sentient being. An ancient artefact dating back since before the creation of the Earth's own star system, over four and a half billion years ago. Could such an accident have been responsible for Hannah Weston, having been thrown forwards three and a half centuries into the future? Or could it just be another dead end, as many of her own investigations had been in the past. Sighing deeply as he picked up the large sheet of paper which had contained the sketch of the ancient landscape, Doctor Tolian Shar followed the two females into the elevator car with an almost anger, rippling through himself, whilst his own daughter typed into the console to the right of the open door, a clearance code which would enable the three to descend to the lowest levels of the facility.

Exiting the elevator car at the side of the two El-Aurian beings, father and daughter whom had possibly been centuries old themselves, Doctor Weston barely spoke a word as the two began to explain the once proposed experiment to adapt the billions of years old artefact into something which could be easily utilised for their own experiments. Experiments designed to further explore the past, present and future of the universe and possibly, beyond.

"Wait, slow down? I feel like I'm having to relearn everything all over again…" Hannah finally said, as the three walked down a long corridor.

"Sorry Doctor? I've spent so long living with the Scientists of our own team, I sometimes forget"

"So, you're saying that this thing, creates a micro-wormhole in time and space, only for a fraction of a second, just long enough for an organic being to step into the past? That's incredible"

"Your understanding, is most impressive"

"I'm new to wormhole physics. But it does sound like what I've theorised about my own displacement. You said that you created some form of power-surge? What if the aperture from this side, jumped through time and space, to Earth in twenty-twelve and directly in front of me? There was nothing in Kirk's reports of neither himself nor his team, feeling what I felt. Now, it's plausible that in that micro second, between myself being caught in that… let's call it a vortex, I like the sound of it? With what you've told me about that surge in power? The exit aperture which had always remained at the same point as entrance, had also leapt across time and space, to the USS Stargazer…"

"And, as a result, placed you onboard of that vessel? Remarkable. I had would never have thought of that" Doctor Tolian Shar replied, as the three stopped at an airlock.

"If you eliminate the possible, whatever remains, however impossible? Must remain the truth. I've expended, every possible theory in my own investigations Doctor Shar. What I'm hearing here and now? Could be all that remains, the truth"

"Doctor Weston, Hannah? I am so sorry. Words can not express how…"

"Tolian? Don't be sorry. I had a terrible life, back in twenty-first century. Now? I have a life that I could never have imagined, a family that loves me and supports me"

"Are you ready, Doctor Weston? Because the answers that you have been looking for, maybe through that door"

"I am ready, Janis" Hannah called out, before taking a deep breath. "Open, the doors…"

Slowly, stepping towards the large airlock doors as they opened once the command code had been entered into the small computer display, an almost vision appeared before Doctor Weston as she stepped from the door into the lowest level of the facility, a familiar landscape to herself. A landscape of which she had been sketching, drawing and painting for a decade and a half, in almost perfect detail. Her eyes opened as wide as possible at her first sight of the landscape as once again all blood drained from her face as she slowly turned to see the unusually shaped artefact to her left. Looking back towards Doctor Tolian Shar as he unfolded the sketch that Hannah herself had drawn, the night before.

"How is this even possible? It's almost identical"

"You have to understand, Doctor Weston? This, sketch that you drew, is the only reason why you are down here. You've been drawing this landscape, since your arrival"

"I, I always thought it was something that I'd seen on TV, or saw in a book. How, how do I talk to him?"

"You just, walk up to him and speak, Doctor Weston" Janis replied, with a slight whisper. "Just remember, he can be… unusual"

"Thank you. Please, do me a favour and don't record this? This is, this is private"

"I've already put the sensors on a maintenance cycle. You have, five minutes"

"Thank you, Janis. Please, stay?"

Slowly, ever so slowly as if learning to walk for the first time, Hannah Weston stepped towards the ancient artefact, her palms once again sweating, her heart pounding so fast and hard, that her very heartbeat could be heard with her own ears as she stepped towards the large object.

"Guardian! Do, do you know who I am?"

"A QUESTION!"

"Yes, a Question. The route of all knowledge, begins with a simple question. It is knowledge that I seek. Do you know, who I am Guardian?"

"I KNOW ALL, I SEE ALL!"

"Then, show me. If you know and see all? Show me, who I am?"

High speeds, almost beyond the limits of anyone even see, her own life seemingly played out before herself, inside of the odd-shaped, oval artefact, from her birth to the exact moment when she had asked the question. Observing in awe from the rear, close to the door to the facility, the two Research Scientist could barely believe what they where seeing.

"He's never done that, before"

"Perhaps, we have never asked the right questions, father"

"Guardian? Is this a true vision into my own past, or is it displayed from my own memories?"

"Weston what you are currently witnessing, is your own past as it had once happened…"

"Thank you Janis. If I am to find the answers to my own situation? I'll need my research team, and although it maybe a breach of your protocols, I'll need my own equipment which I have specially designed and perfected over the years, please"

Doctor Hannah Weston.

Research Journal Entry: 25500.

Status: Classified.

Subject: Guardian.

I've never imagined anything like this before, never even dreamt of such a being. Nor the connection which I seem to have with the Guardian, I doubt that even Doctors Shar and their team could have even theorised such a connection. Myself, Carla Simons and Alara Saint-Clair, have spent the past three weeks deep in study of the artefact. What I can't get used to however? Is seeing my own life played out before me at high speeds, from my birth to the exact moment I had first spoken with the Guardian. Having been granted access to my own equipment, I was able to record everything which has happened during my life, although painful to watch my so-called '_First Life_', I have seen things that I must have forgotten about, or buried so deep inside of my own memories, I didn't even know they where there. What is more, shocking to myself is that I have finally discovered why my parents abandoned me, they weren't my parents at all, I was merely adopted after my biological mother had died during my own birth and as for my father? That answer is still an unknown.

When I discovered that to be my truth, I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. Everything I had thought I knew about myself until that moment, is based on a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

Planet: Vulcan.

Eleven Months Later.

During the absence of her adopted daughter, life had been almost hollow for Sevar Alison Connor if not for her relationship with Paul Seamus, a young Starfleet Lieutenant assigned to the Regional Command, of Starfleet on the planet Vulcan. During the almost year since the disappearance of Hannah Weston, countless calls dispatched not only to Starfleet Command, but several of the highest ranking officers and officials across the Federation in the hopes of learning anything possible about the location and or assignment of Doctor Hannah Weston, one of the Federation's pre-eminent research scientists in the field of Temporal Relocation Events. Calls which had always ended the exact same ways, either no one knew or her calls would simply be ignored. Eleven months, fifteen days, fourteen hours and twelve minutes since Hannah Weston boarded a federation shuttlecraft. Eleven months, eight days and twelve hours since her first and only communication back to Vulcan, for a conversation which had lasted only five short minutes. How can someone simply vanish into nothingness, with such levels of Federation technologies available? An almost impossible thought.

Awakening in her bed, in the earliest hours of the morning, her body covered in sweat after experiencing a terrible nightmare. Sevar Connor stepped from her bed as she pulled her thin robe around herself whilst stepping from the bedroom where she had slept with her now fiancé, Paul Seamus. The cold and twisted dream could not be shaken nor removed from her memories as she stepped into the main living room of her family home, stepping past the closed and sealed door which had led into her daughter's own private office which had been arranged specifically and meticulously over the years to assist with her own personally given assignment, to study her own temporal displacement. Feeling a deep sense of loss and pain, Sevar reached out to type into a small control panel next to the door, the security code which would permit her access into the one room in her home, which she had not entered since the disappearance of her daughter.

Watching the door open slowly and silently, Sevar took a deep breath before stepping inside of the room as the lighting activated instantly with her presence. Tears formed within her eyes as she looked around the meticulously tidy room, everything in it's perfect place, papers and computer tablets arranged and stacked perfectly. Stepping towards the desk at the far right of the room, Sevar wiped the tears from her cheeks as she sat behind the desk, before reaching for a photograph of herself and her adopted daughter taken during the ceremony where Hannah Weston finally acquired her Doctorate from the Vulcan University, shortly after leaving Starfleet Service.

"Alright Hannah, I'm listening. Where the hell are you? You must have left something, some sign. Lonestarr, display the last file accessed from this system. Lonestarr, respond?"

The computer display in the rear left corner of the along with an twenty-first century style, replicated keyboard remained blank, far from the once permanently activated screen and glowing keyboard, which had been linked expertly into the three large computer displays on the walls of the room which had always displayed Hannah's own research. Raising her right eyebrow in what many had claimed to be in the manner of a Vulcan, perhaps one of the few traits that Sevar had inherited from her Vulcan family. Her mind ran in circles as she attempted to activate the screens with both vocal commands and utilising the keyboard with her own command codes, the screens in the office continued to remain blank as she began to pace the room slowly, after leaving the seat behind the desk.

"This, isn't right. These are always active. Computer…?" Sevar called out to the computer system which had linked her home, to the Vulcan central archives. "… Run diagnostics on independent system designated, _Lonestarr_"

'_Unable to complete request. System designated Lonestarr, is remotely activated from a separate location_'

"What? That's impossible. That system, isn't linked into…"

A large smile echoed across Sevar's face as she turned back towards the computer station on the desk in the corner of the room, before slowly stepping towards the station, looking beneath the desk to see a small device attached to the underside of the desk itself.

"… I knew that you'd leave me a message, somehow. Lonestarr, authorisation Echo-Papa One, Seven, Seven, Niner, Fourteen Gamma. Respond!" Sevar called out, as she disconnected the device from the underside of the desk.

Planet: Gateway.

Location: Classified.

Project: Guardian.

Almost a year had passed since their arrival on the distant, highly classified world known as Gateway, studies of the large artefact known as '_Guardian_', had revealed much about the truth behind the ancient object believed to be over six billion years old. An ancient database which had monitored and recorded the history of the galaxy and beyond, all which had been required to access such a vast knowledge, was a simple question. Spending the past eleven months watching and learning of her own past history, along with those around herself, Doctor Hannah Weston had continued to learn more about her chosen field of study than she had during her own training, Starfleet career and her later studies. However, only one question had yet to be answered by the mysterious and ancient artefact, _Why?_

Over the months since her isolation from not only the galaxy, but everyone that she had known and loved since her arrival in the twenty-forth century, her own personal quest had seemingly become the quest of those around her, not only those of her once assigned team, her assistant and handler, but that of the research team themselves due in no small part to her seeming connection to the Guardian himself. Pacing her assigned research laboratory before the computer screens which had displayed everything they had learned from the guardian and her own extensive files via a high speed, secured link back to her computer terminal back on the Planet Vulcan, Hannah Weston continued to point out key moments within her own life to the El-Aurian female whom had continued to work along side of her during her stay, Janis Shar.

"Hannah, this is incredible. Do you realise what this all means?"

"I'm starting to Janis. Guardian, isn't just a gateway through time and space, but if handled correctly? He can take us anywhere in the galaxy, at any point in the past or present, instantly. A device like this, could revolutionise galactic exploration. Have you ever heard of an Iconian Gateway?"

"Only the basics. Wait, what if, what if they based that technology on Guardian"

"It is plausible. Perhaps they even created Guardian themselves, and those memories have been lost to Guardian. Look at this world, it almost looks like it was attacked, eons ago. Wait a minute, that report, where is it?"

Reaching towards a computer tablet on the nearest work bench, Hannah Weston typed her personal command codes into the tablet as she looked up towards the screen, before beginning to search through countless files at high speeds. Slowing her search to a more careful pace as the Stardates continued to count backwards though time itself, a large smile slipped across her face with the discovery of the correct file. A file from a century past of a world which no longer exists.

"I've been thinking for months, why does Guardian sound so familiar? Stardate 5943.7, the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 under the command of Jim Kirk, discovered a world under eminent threat from a supernova. The world was eventually destroyed, but? Kirk and his usual landing party discovered a library on the planet once known as Sarpeidon. Now, this library was the last hope of their people whom had known of the impending destruction. They where able to send their entire population, back in time to live out their lives…"

"Kirk seems to have had a habit of time travel"

"More than you know, Janis. I've studied it all, every report. Only Guardian was hidden from me. From what I've read, once a time was selected, a person would be prepared by the keeper and sent back into history, through a doorway. Guardian, can you show me… what the hell, no-no-no… no, not now please?"

Instant panic, overcame Hannah Weston for the first time in almost two decades as she looked up towards the large screens before her, as each turned blank, with the exception of the small computer station on what had become her own desk and the tablet in her own hands. Running towards the desk as she continued to type into the computer pad her own command codes, over and over before attempting the same codes into the facility's own computer station, Hannah scream aloud as she slammed her fist against the desk.

"_I AM SO DAMNED CLOSE!_ Not now, please?"

"Hannah, what the hell is going on?"

"I've lost the link to my own system back home. Lonestarr, Lonestarr, please respond?"

"Guardian, sometimes…"

"No, it's not Guardian. Damn it Sevar, please tell me that you didn't. I had a link, beneath my desk at home which I've always used to link in with my own research, it has everything that I've found and more. If she's found it, and deactivated it, I may have lost everything…"

'_Doctor Tolian Shar, to Doctor Hannah Weston. We are registering a systems failure…_'

"Yeah, I got that. I'm on it! Call you soon, Weston out! Janis, I need access to the communications grid"

"You know that's off limits, Hannah. I don't even have access…"

"Then, we'll have to find a way to get this system back online, won't we? I need that research Janis, Now!"

"I can't grant you access to what I don't have. But, there maybe another way"

Planet: Vulcan.

'_Unable to complete request. System designated Lonestarr, is remotely activated from a separate location_'

"What? That's impossible. That system, isn't linked into…"

A large smile echoed across Sevar's face as she turned back towards the computer station on the desk in the corner of the room, before slowly stepping towards the station, looking beneath the desk to see a small device attached to the underside of the desk itself.

"… I knew that you'd leave me a message, somehow. Lonestarr, authorisation Echo-Papa One, Seven, Seven, Niner, Fourteen Gamma. Respond!" Sevar called out, as she disconnected the device from the underside of the desk.

'_Command Authorisation, Accepted. Welcome, Sevar Alison Connor_' Called out a soft, female voice of the small computer station.

"Welcome back, Lonestarr. Now where have you been and where the hell, is my daughter?"

Connecting the small device discovered beneath the desk, directly into an open port on the left side of the screen, the computer screens across the small office, sprang into life with their usual displays as Sevar began to search through the extensive database using the keyboard on the desk before herself. Seemingly unaware of the dim lighting from above herself, and the presence of her own soon-to-be husband stood in the doorway to the small office, Sevar's eyes opened wide at what she had read from the main screen on the far wall as she stood before the screen with the keyboard in her arms.

"Sevar, Sevar… what're you doing?"

"Don't do that Paul, you scared the crap out of me. I'm looking for Hannah"

"Sevar, if she wants to be found, she will be. It's early, we have a long day ahead. Come back to bed, please"

"Not when I'm so close. What the hell is this?"

"You shouldn't be looking at that!" Called out a soft, female voice from behind Paul Seamus.

Instantly whipping their heads around to see Hannah Weston and another, stepping towards them, a large smile streamed across Sevar's face as she dropped the keyboard before running towards her adopted daughter, pushing past her fiancé to hug Hannah, tightly.

"Mom, let me go please? We don't have much time"

"Hannah, how the hell did you get in here? I didn't hear a transporter or the door" Paul Seamus called out, with surprise.

"I wish I could tell you, everything. But I can't, not now. Mom, I need my database. I need it back on-line. Please tell me that you didn't switch it off? It'll wipe the memory and I have no other back-ups" Hannah begged, as Sevar stepped backwards slowly.

"I knew that Hannah, it's not off. I always taught you to keep a back-up, of everything"

"I know, it was on the list. Oh my god, you're pregnant?" Hannah called out, as her eyes opened wide.

"Yes. Now that you're back…"

"Mom, you don't understand. I'm not officially here, and I have to disappear again, very soon for a while anyway. I can't tell you everything, but know that think that I have found what I've been looking for. I found the answers, all of them. I need my database Mom, I should have brought it with me, but I just forgot it when I left. I was in that much of a rush"

"Hannah, what the hell are you talking about? You're home. I, I need you here now more than ever"

"Like I said, I'm not officially here. I'll only be gone for another couple of months, four at the most. If you have never trusted me before Sevar? You have to trust me now, both of you have to trust me"

"I've always trusted you Hannah. Your sister, will be born in just three weeks and I want you at her birth. Please Hannah?"

"Doctor Weston, three minutes" Replied the blonde woman, stood by the entrance to the room.

"I know, Sevar I have got to go. But I will be back…"

Pacing the room slowly with tears once again forming in her eyes, the heavily pregnant Sevar Connor turned towards Hannah as her tears dripped onto her clothing as she nodded slowly, before pulling the small database from the computer, and gently throw the device in Hannah's direction with a slight nod.

"Is it that important?"

"More than important Mom? What I've found, not even your Uncle _Jim_ could've imagined. I have to go now. Paul, take care of my family? I will call you when I can. Janis, let's go"

"I will and Hannah? Be safe and come home, as soon as you can"

"Always do! Janis, let's go…"

Watching Hannah and the woman only known to themselves as Janis, step away from the door into the main living room of her family home, Paul Seamus looked towards his soon to be wife as she once again wiped her tears from her eyes with a slight smile upon her face, before she stepped back to the computer on the desk to reactivate the screen. As he looked back into the main living room of what had become his own family home, he slowly stepped out of the small office as his eyes scanned the room only to see no sign of the two visitors to his home, no closing doors, not even the telltale sounds of a transporter activating.

"What the hell, where did they go?"

"Let her go Paul? She's given me everything that I need to find her…" Sevar called out, from the office.

"What do you mean, everything you need?" He asked with further confusion.

"Hannah, is an orphan. That much you know right? But her past is… complicated, you only known a piece of her past. When she was fourteen, she managed to convince several of her Vulcan friends that she was a distant relative, of James Kirk. A cousin from his mother's side, she even managed to produce some paperwork which stood up, for a time"

"But, she isn't. I know that much about Hannah"

"Exactly. Now, Hannah has become one of the leading specialist on Time Travel, that you know as a fact. She has been studying it for a long time. James Kirk has one of _The_ largest files on record when it comes to time travel, listing almost twenty violations of the temporal displacement regulations. Hannah knows that and has studied all of them. She told me that my Uncle Jim, couldn't have imagined what she's found? That was her way of telling me where she is, I just have to find the right file in her database"

"But, she took it with her?" He replied slowly, as he stepped around the desk to Sevar's side.

"Hannah, _Always_ keeps a backup of her own files. It's just difficult to understand as she had encoded it in some, strange language she had developed herself, when she was girl. I need to work Paul, please let me do this alone?"

"You, have a class to teach Sevar…"

"Please inform my father, that I won't be there to teach his class. This, is going to take awhile…"


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor Hannah Weston.

Research Journal Entry: 25504.

Status: Classified.

Subject: Guardian.

I shouldn't be surprised that Sevar is pregnant. I mean, Sevar and Paul are the perfect couple in my books. I just wish that I could have actually told her what I have discovered about myself, but how can she understand? Because she's never truly understood me at all, really. I now know that I have some form of strange connection to the ancient artefact known as Guardian, to what point I still have no idea. I mean, for the first time since this expedition has begun? He is complying with requests, my requests. We have discovered things about Guardian that no one could have imagined. You see, Janis and I where able to lock onto Sevar and step through the portal, at the just the right moment when Sevar had discovered and begun to explore the database, which from our perspective? Was only five minutes prior to our departure from the planet. Crossing that vast distant in a heartbeat, recover my database and return before anyone had even noticed.

The difficult part, was informing Doctor Tolian Shar of what we had done, and how quickly we had recovered my own database. That will cost me a lot much later on, I understand that much. Unauthorised use of Guardian to travel into the past? Is a huge violation of standing orders. I have _Never_ Violated orders before, I hated doing it? But it was necessary.

I now have the complete database on my own research into time travel and I have not only found what I was looking for? But have shared freely with the research team, everything in my own database. Things they didn't even know had happened, including that classified incident on that now destroyed planet. All that remains, is to complete my research, I'm not even certain that I want to know that one answer that I have been looking for, for three and a half centuries. _Why?_

Planet: Vulcan.

Starfleet Regional Command.

Following the birth of his first born child, a daughter which Sevar Connor and Paul Seamus had named Alison Seamus, the newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Paul Seamus finally returned to Starfleet active duty after spending time with his new family, returning to duty as Section Chief following the transfer of his former supervisor to a new posting at Starfleet Command Headquarters on Earth. Quickly establishing himself within his new role, it had become clear to the new Commander that his life had begun to take on a new path, a path which had begun the moment he had met one of the most unusual families on the planet of Vulcan. The Connor family, of which he had now become a part, all which had remained was the ceremony that he had most wanted, his marriage to the woman he had fallen in love with, the very moment he had met her, Sevar Alison Connor, the mother of his new daughter. Only one thing had stood in the way of his would be wedding ceremony, Sevar's insistence on Hannah Weston being present.

A day unlike any other on the planet Vulcan, two months after the birth of his own daughter and one month after his return to active duty and promotion to section chief. Having quickly and easily fallen into his new role, Lieutenant Command Paul Seamus gave his morning briefing before stepping into his office to begin his new daily routine. Placing his cup of coffee on his desk by the side of a photograph of himself, his soon to be wife and new daughter with a slight smile, he slowly sat in his chair behind his desk, activated his computer console and prepared to read his morning reports, before the interruption of his new Vulcan assistant as the tall, slender built, shaven headed Vulcan male stepped into his office slowly.

"Forgive my, interruption Lieutenant Commander?"

"Not a problem, Akar. What can I do for you?"

"I am aware of your appointments for this morning Commander. However, there are two people whom have… demanded, your attention"

"Demanded? Do you have any idea how much sleep I got last night? One hour, Lieutenant. I was hoping to enjoy my… fourth cup of coffee, before I begin my day"

"Indeed. Yet, they are still present and demanding to speak with you, sir"

"Alright. Send them in Lieutenant. As long as they don't mind me yawning through what they have to say…" The new Lieutenant Commander replied, past a yawn.

Raising an eyebrow, the Lieutenant Junior Akar stepped, stoically from the office of his direct superior and department chief into what had once been the new Commander's own office. A slight nod towards two human males later, the two men stepped into the Commander's office as he stood slowly, whilst sipping from his fourth cup of coffee before greeting the two.

"Sorry to bother you, at such an early hour Commander. I know how tiring it can be for a new father…"

"Not a problem. So, what can I do for you both?"

"I am Patel, this is Kidman, D-T-I"

"Temporal, Investigations" Commander Seamus replied, with a deep sigh as he sat slowly into his seat. "Why not just cut to the chase? I have a department to run"

"Very well, may we sit?" Patel asked, politely as he looked down towards the two seats before the two.

"Depends on what you have to say. I know about your Department, I also know that you've been…"

"Cards, on the table it is then, Commander. Doctor Hannah Weston, the adopted daughter of your soon to be wife and mother of your newborn child. Have you made contact with Doctor Weston, in the past year Commander?"

"What is this about gentlemen? As you can see, I am very busy with rebuilding this department"

"What do you know, about Doctor Hannah Weston, Commander?" Patel asked, as he slowly sat in the seat before himself.

"As much as anyone? Adopted by Sevar, when she was thirteen, raised here on Vulcan. Joined Starfleet as a Science Officer before she resigned once she earned her Doctorate. She's been working towards…"

"Understanding time travel" Patel, instantly continued. "Would it surprise you to know, that she is not who you think she is, Commander?"

"Hannah, has always been secretive about her past, Sir. Being orphaned during a pivotal time of her life? I am not surprised. But I also know that both yourself and your companion here, have also been attempting to discredit Hannah. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen? I have a lot of work to do, I believe you know the way out!"

"Discrediting Miss Weston? Is that what you have been told Commander…"

Standing as tall in stature as almost any Klingon warrior, almost looming over the desk before he placed both of his palms flat against the desk, Temporal Investigator Patel nodded towards the man half of his size, a short, overweight and balding man whom quickly reached inside of his grey suit jacket to retrieve a computer tablet which he slid across the desk towards the Lieutenant Commander. Looking down towards the tablet at the image of Hannah Weston, along with the word '_Classified_', written across the image, another nod from the large Mister Patel informed the Commander to pick up the computer and to read what had been classified by Starfleet Command.

"This, has to be some form of mistake. I know Hannah, hell she introduced me to Sevar"

"Commander, may I call you Paul? Thank you. Paul, they have been lying to you for over two years. What you're reading in that file, is the truth" Patel replied, instantly.

"I don't believe this, this is impossible"

"Hannah Weston, is an alias. Her birth name is Samantha Annabel Coleman, born on Stardate 16999.9. On the old Earth calendar? December 31, 2342 at 2359 hours…"

"Yes, that I am aware of…"

"Are you also aware that her father Jonathon Coleman, was once considered as _The_ leading scientist in temporal sciences? He both designed and constructed a temporal transport device, once activated. It destroyed his entire colony, only his daughter survived the devastation. Now she is attempting to rebuild the device and complete his work…"

"We shall ask again, Commander Seamus. Have you seen or had contact with Doctor Weston, in the past twelve months?" Called out the short man, with a deep growl to his voice.

"Yes, I have. Three months ago. She was, in my home…"

"What?" Grunted Patel, instantly. "Here on Vulcan?"

"Briefly yes, before vanishing as quickly as she appeared. She was looking for her database, which she had taken with her"

"She just, appeared and vanished, are you certain there was no transporter signature…"

"I am a Starfleet Officer gentlemen. I know a transporter when I hear one activated, there was no signatures of any kind Patel, and I searched for one"

"Then, she has completed her late father's work. This, changes everything. I should have you brought up on charges, Lieutenant Commander. However, I myself had grown up without a father figure in my life. I do not relish pushing such a life, on your daughter. Kidman, give him your communicator, the moment you see Hannah Weston, or whatever she is calling herself now? You will contact us, immediately. Doctor Weston is a very dangerous woman!"

Doctor Hannah Weston.

Research Journal. Final Entry.

I never thought that I would ever say these words, '_Final Entry'_, but I am. This, marks my final entry into this second-life long obsession of mine. I'm going home, not to the planet of my birth, Earth? But the planet which I have most, wanted to see since I started this long journey, Vulcan. I never thought that I would ever call an alien world, my home? But it is my home and in a much larger way, I will be sad to leave this hidden world.

All that remains, is for me to take my leave after fourteen months, on this world.

My final report, will be attached to this message, Erica.

Doctor Hannah Weston.

Close Journal and Seal all Entries.

Planet: Gateway.

Location: Hidden and Classified.

For the past year, the once hand selected group of scientists from across the known quadrant had begun to work closely with the unofficial project leader, an unusual human female named Doctor Hannah Weston. Although the two members of the team which she had brought along with her, had left the project after just three months of research to continue with their own lives and careers, Doctor Weston had chosen to remain behind on the world in order to gain what had been considered as much needed answers to the secrets which had followed her throughout her second-life. Discovering much about her own history, from the distant past, her life had begun to fall into place since her first meeting with the being known as Guardian, an ancient and mysterious artefact of over six billion years of age.

Gathered in the primary research laboratory which had become almost her second home within the facility, her final goodbyes had been given to each member of the team whom had spent the past century researching and analysing the almost limitless information as given by the Guardian artefact.

"… I have to say everyone? It's been… an education, it truly has. But my research is over now, it's time that I began to live my life"

"Your database will be put to good use Hannah, thank you. I know that I resisted your presence at first, you've even broken a few of our rules recently? But, you've found things that we never even knew existed and for that, we all thank you"

"No Tolian, I thank you for this amazing opportunity. I thought I'd never find the answers, but with your help, everyone's help? I found them and I am eternally grateful"

"What will you do now that you have those answers, Hannah?" Called out an elderly research scientist, with a tear forming in her left eye.

"First? I'm going home, to Vulcan. I've missed out on so much, the birth of my sister mainly. Sevar understands as will my sister, when she's older. You don't need to tell me about classified Tolian, so save your breath. Perhaps someday, this remarkable world can rejoin the universe and Guardian can be what he was meant to be…"

"You never actually told us about that Hannah. What did Guardian tell you?" Janis Shar asked, as she chocked back her own tears, whilst stood at her side.

"I gave him my word that I would never say, until you are all ready to hear. It's strange, the thing I've most wanted since I got here, was to leave and go back to Vulcan. Now, I don't want to go. But I am not getting any younger, we don't all have a lifespan of a thousand years. I know that chronologically I am older than you Janis, but do me a favour…" Hannah replied, as she smiled slightly. "Promise me that sometime, you will leave this world. Find some man or woman and live your life, just not here. You have a lot to offer…"

"I will, I promise" Janis Shar replied, with a nod as she blushed deeply.

"Now, if you will all excuse me? There is someone else, that I have to say goodbye too, I am not looking forwards to this one"

Descending several hundred feet through the facility, towards the surface of the planet via the turbo lift car, the last action of Doctor Hannah Weston was to step out onto the dust covered surface of the world as protected by the facility itself and slowly walk towards the oddly shaped oval artefact known as Guardian, whom she had been researching since her arrival and initial contact with, over a year prior. Dropping what little bags she had carried with her, after leaving behind her own designed and hand crafted equipment for the facility's staff to utilise for their own research, tears formed in her eyes with each step forwards.

"Guardian, hear me?"

"I HEAR ALL, I SEE ALL…"

"Still got that arrogant streak? I'm going to miss that. It's time that I went home, Guardian. I'm going to miss you, most of all"

"MANY SUCH JOURNEYS ARE POSSIBLE…"

"You don't understand, do you? I am leaving and I may never be back. But, I get the feeling that you'll be watching me, just do me a favour and look aside, once in awhile. I guess that you've never done that, have you?"

"I HEAR ALL, I SEE ALL!"

"So you've said, many times. They've given me a few minutes to speak with you in private. All recorders are off. Show me again for one last time, please?"

Planet: Vulcan.

Three Months Later…

1250 Hours, Local Time.

Silence of the midday in the Connor household, had been broken by the sounds of a shuttlecraft approaching the home on the outskirts of the Vulcan city. Hearing the cries of a child whom had moments earlier been placed to sleep, an exhausted half human, half vulcan woman slowly stepped from her bed with anger rippling through her, before stepping to the side of her infant child. Calming the infant human female as the sounds of the engines vanished, the infant child drifted to sleep as the woman pulled her robe around herself with anger and exhaustion rippling through her, while she stepped into the main living area of her family home to the sound of the door chiming with a visitor. Yawning with exhaustion, she stepped towards the front door as a hazed image of a dark red-haired short being appeared through window, anger once again arose to the surface as she pulled open the door to yell, only to be greeted with the smiling face of a human female.

"Hello Mom, when was the last time you slept?"

"H-H-Hannah?"

"I'm home and I'm not going anywhere now"

"Hannah, oh my god! Look at you, you look amazing"

"Can I come in, we have a lot to talk about" Hannah asked politely, as she hugged her mother tightly.

1900 Hours.

Connor Family Home.

The Vulcan species, had never appreciated the simple situation called 'A Party', but with the return of one of their own missing family members, every member of the extended family possible had arrived at the home to welcome the return of their lost cousin, niece and granddaughter. Although countless questions had been asked as to where Hannah had been over the past year and a half, the simple reasoning of '_It's Classified_', had been the only answer permissible and accepted. Simply sat, listening to the countless stories as told by her own family of their personal events over the last year and a half, it had become clear to Hannah Weston just how much she had missed, beyond the birth of her own Sister, events such as marriages along with the good times and the bad times.

"I have an announcement to make. Everyone, please?" Hannah finally called out, as she stood and the room fell silent. "It's good to be home, finally. I've missed everyone, more than you can know. All I can say, is that I've been searching for who and what I am. Well, I found that answer. As much as I want to tell everyone? I can't…"

"All that matters Hannah, is that you are home now" Called out an elderly human male.

"Thank you Grandpa, I've missed you, all of you. I know that I've never truly fit in here, with everyone? Let me finish Mom please. As much as everyone has made me, an orphan feel like one of this incredible family, I always held on to something that I should have given up, a decade ago. Before I came back to Vulcan, I returned to Earth for the first time since I left the Academy and began my Starfleet career…"

"I'm just happy that my daughter is finally home!"

"You'll be even happier when you hear this Mom, and you Grandpa. It was made official three weeks ago, I just didn't want to say anything until everyone was here. I have changed my name, I am now officially known as Doctor Hannah… Connor. I should have done it sooner, I am so sorry"

"Hannah, you…?" Called out the elderly man, with a large smile of pride.

"Yes Grandpa, is that okay? I mean, you've always made me feel at home here on Vulcan. I know that I'm an outsider. Now, I want to belong to this family, if you will have me?"

"Hannah, you have always been apart of our family. And always will be…" Proudly called out an elderly Vulcan female, in an almost Human tone.

"Do you have any idea, how long I've waited to hear you say that, Grandmother? I know that, I wasn't perfect, I've never been what you wanted for your own Daughter"

"My Granddaughter, you have never been an Outsider, as you claim. It is I, whom must apologise to you!"

A simple family gathering of humans and vulcans quickly turned into a celebration of a rebirth of one whom had been missing for fifteen months. A celebration which many had considered as '_Illogical_', yet also logical in many ways. In the late hours of the night, Hannah sat in the living room of her family home, cradling her infant sister with tears streaming down her face while her adopted mother and grandparents, the three members of her family whom had known of her true past sat facing her as she softly rocked her infant sister as she softly ran her finger from the forehead of the child, down towards the tip of her nose while those before her, watched in awe at seeing the infant child slowly close her eyes and drift to sleep silently.

"I have never seen Alison take to anyone, like this before. How do you do that? She doesn't know you" Sevar whispered, instantly.

"Her eyes, can't focus yet as we know? But the rhythm of what I'm doing, let's her know that I'm here and it's soothing her. Doctor Spock once said that…"

"Ambassador Spock?" Replied the elderly man, with a smile.

"No grandpa. Doctor Benjamin Spock, Paediatrician back in my birth time on Earth? Never mind. She's beautiful…"

"Hannah, where have you been all this time?"

"I wish I could tell you Grandpa, I really do? But I'm not permitted. Just know that I've found what I was looking for, I know who I am now. This, whole obsession of mine, is over. There is one thing that I have to say, I'm moving out tomorrow afternoon. This is your home Sevar, and hers"

"Wait! I just got you back and now you tell me that you're leaving again?" Sevar called out, as tears formed in her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks instantly.

"I'm not leaving Sevar. Just, moving out. There is a house down the street which is available, I bought it. I mean, I own it. It's time I got my own home…"

The sound of the door to the home opening, caught the attention of those within the home as the young girl began to stir and cry. Instantly turning her attention towards the child cradled in her arms, Hannah softly stroked her brow whilst Paul Seamus stepped into the living room and seemingly froze at the sight of Hannah, holding his own infant daughter as the child smiled before once again, drifting off to sleep in her arms.

"This looks like a job, for… Grandpa…" Hannah whispered, before passing the child towards the elderly man, as she carefully placed her sister into his arms. "Softly, very softly"

"I got it!" He whispered.

"Hello Paul" Hannah whispered, as she stood upright. "Congratulations, on your promotion. You missed the party though. Kitchen?"

"Welcome home… Kitchen"

Questioning looks, followed the two as they left the room. An almost uncomfortable silence followed as Paul and Hannah, stepped into the old style kitchen of the home, before Hannah instantly turned on her heels with anger echoing, rippling from her eyes as she stepped forwards to look up into the man's eyes.

"How long Paul. How long have you been working for D.T.I? Don't play stupid, I know you better than that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just stunned that you're here, where have you been all this time?"

"Did they threaten Sevar and Alison. Damn it Paul, talk to me…" Hannah whispered, with anger rippling within her voice. "I've known you for a long time. Whatever it is? I can help…"

"I have no idea, what you are talking about…"

"It was Patel, wasn't it? That son-of-a-bitch! I recognise that look in your eyes, I've seen it before. Let me guess. He said that my name is really Sam Collins? Not the first time he's tried that one. The look in your eyes, tells me everything. Let me let you in on a little secret, not even Sevar knows. When I was at the Academy, I tagged along on an assignment for D.T.I. my cover, was Samantha Collins. It seemed like a great idea at the time, I was so wrong Paul? Sam Collins, was supposed to be a one time cover I.D. which had to be burned for the assignment. Damn it Paul, you know me?"

"I thought I knew you Hannah, or whatever your name is…"

"You do know me Paul. I am the same person whom asked you, to meet with Sevar, in that café. I knew that you're perfect for her, you still are perfect. I told you once, that if you hurt Sevar? I would rip you apart, limb from limb. Remember?"

"It's not often, that I am challenged by someone much shorter than me…" He replied, with laughter.

"Everyone, is taller than I am Paul. D.T.I. has been attacking me since I was a girl, they want what I know. Now, if you don't trust me? Then I suggest that you use that communicator which they gave you and call them in. I won't resist, I give you my word on that… but you will have to explain everything to our family, and they are our family"

"Then tell me Hannah, tell me the truth. Who the hell are you?"

To Be Concluded…


End file.
